Business-to-consumer (“B2C”) emails and similar communications often may follow more structured patterns than person-to-person emails, with many being created automatically using templates. However, these templates or other workflows for creating B2C communications are not typically made available to entities interested in extracting data from these communications. Some B2C communications may be structured using markup languages such as the Hyper Text Markup Language (“HTML”) or the Extensible Markup Language (“XML”). Other B2C communications may take the form of plain text.